Hellhound For a Solangelo Remedy
by FangTobiasPercy
Summary: It seems only fair, I think to myself, to die at the metal that you have killed so many with. But the pain never comes. I hear a loud Thunk! then a soft wimper, and my eyes fly open, to see Sheba, the most loyal Hellhound you could ever meet, lying at my feet, with an arrow jabbing out of her side. MAJOR SOLANGELO boyxboy Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. (Sadly...)
1. Chapter 1

Will POV:

Boom! Boom! The sound rattled across camp as the biggest Cyclopes I had ever seen, stumbled clumsily around, crushing cabins, and wreaking chaos. I look around  
>for a weapon of some sort, anything to hold it off. While I'm turned around I hear a guttaral scream, then the Cyclopes is gone, with nothing left except for a burned<br>patch of grass.

Nico POV:

Boom! Boom! I hear it before I see it. But that sound is unmistakeable, a Cyclopes has entered camp. I call Sheba to me, and start running for the dangerous  
>beast. It sees me, before I see it. It cocks an arrow, and before I can react, the thing shoots at me. I close my eyes, almost laughing at the irony, I survived<br>Tartarus, only to be taken down by a measly Cyclopes. Okay, maybe not so measly. It was at least 30 feet tall, towering over me, with a ginormus bow and arrow set,  
>the tips of the arrows made of bronze. It seems only fair, I think to myself, to die at the metal that you have killed so many with. But the pain never comes. I hear<br>a loud Thunk! then a soft wimper, and my eyes fly open, to see Sheba, the most loyal Hellhound you could ever meet, lying at my feet, with an arrow jabbing out of her  
>side. Blood is pooling quickly out of the gash, and I can feel the welcoming grib of Death, claiming her already. I whip around towards the Cyclopes, only to see it<br>knocking another arrow, this time though, it wont miss. I make eye contact, and feel all the hatred, and anger coming up. Sheba was my comfort, my friend. I could  
>understand her, like Percy can with horses. She was a gift from my father, to help me through tough times, and this Cyclopes, this <em>monster<em>, had slay her, without a  
>second thought. I let loose a scream that tears at my throat, that leaves my lungs burning, gasping for air, as I release all of Hells Fire that I could summon, onto<br>this beast, this _thing, _before ripping open the very Earth under its feet, dragging it down to the depths of the Underworld. Perhaps, Cerberus was in need of a new  
>chew toy after all. I stand there for a couple of moments, glaring with all the strength I have left, at the burnt tuft of grass that my show left behind. Then,<br>realizing why I had done that, I turn around, and promptly collapse at the foot of my Sheba's body. I look at the wound, the fact that her eyes are closed, and feel  
>silent tears stinging at my eyes. Before long, they start to over flow, leaving trails across my face. But I don't care, I don't even have the strength to stay<br>upright, as I start to slide toward the ground, feeling as though I am going to die along with my pet. Then a few nerves fire up in my head again as I think: _There are Apollo kids everywhere, and they can most likely help_. Before I can even register what I am doing, I am up and running as fast as I can in the general  
>direction of the Apollo cabin. But, before I get there, someone grabs at my arm. I jerk my head towards the person, about to shout at them, when I see through the<br>blurriness, and realize its Will. He looks concerned, trying to tell me something, but I only widen my eyes, and start to drag him to Sheba. "She's...hurt..." I  
>manage to gasp out through tears, and then he's running with me, trying to get me to tell him who, and where. I let go, and race the rest of the way to her, dropping<br>to my knees, and finally making a sound. I start to whimper quietly, trying not to cry for her sake. He sees Sheba and a look of pure shock crosses his face.

Will POV

I see Nico, kneeling over a Hellhound, and realize he must have true feelings for this dog. I set my jaw into a hard line. I kneel down next to Nico, and  
>tilt his face up to meet mine. "Listen, I can fix this but I need you to go find Mathew, Tyler, and Owen for me, okay?" I don't want to push him, but I'm going to<br>need all the help I can get if I'm going to save his animal. He nods his head, and starts sprinting to the Apollo cabin. Mean while, I turn around to address how bad  
>Sheba's condition is, and suck in a breath. Just then I hear running foot-steps from behind me, and I turn around to face them. "Okay, she's definately in a critical<br>state, and from what I can tell, 1 of her lungs has collapesed, her blood loss may have caused some temporary short-termed memory loss, and the wound has poison in it  
>from the arrow. Owen, go get a size xxl stretcher, Tyler, go get 4 Hephastus campers to carry the Hellhound, and Mathew, go prep a room in the infirmary for her."<br>I finish giving out instructions, and they run off to complete the task. "Nico, I need you to go get about 15 white towels in the infirmary damp with warm water if  
>you're not to shaken up." I look at him and soften my gaze, not pity, I know he would immediately reject pity, but with a tenderness, to show him I understand. He<br>slowly nods his head. "Yea, but before I go..." He trails off, but within those three days in the infirmary that I confined him to, I began to understand him a little  
>more, so I know what he's asking. "There's a %67.5 chance she'll survive this, I-I'm sorry I can't do anymore Nico, I really am." Then, all of a sudden, he transforms.<br>He's not the scared, crying Nico that I just saw, he sets his jaw, squares his shoulders, and says: "She will _not_ die while I'm still on this earth." Then walks away  
>to prep the towels. I give a sad smile. I didn't need him to wet the towels, but I know what it does to people who just wait, who feel like they're helpless in the<br>matter, so I gave him something to do, just to make him feel like he's doing something. Just then Owen arrives with the stretcher, Tyler not far behind. I lean down  
>next to Sheba, and she looks at me tiredly. She knows we have to move her. I rest my hand on her muzzle, and she pushes it further into my hand. "Okay girl." I<br>whisper. "On the count of three." I look at Tyler and Owen and nod my head once. "One." They cautiosly rest their hands on her, being careful of her wounds. "Two."  
>They get a good grip on her, ready to lift. "Three." I say. They lift her off the ground, while the Hephastus campers slide the Stretcher underneath her. She wimpers,<br>but doesn't squirm, making it easier on us. I crouch down, and whisper to her: "You're doing great Sheba. The worst is over. Now, we're gonna lift you up and bring you  
>in the infirmary, okay? That's where Nico is." At her masters name, sheperks up. I give her a small smile. "Yea, now to avoid any...complications, you gotta stay as<br>still as possible, okay?" I ask. She nods her head in understanding. _Smart girl_, I think. I nod to the Hephastus kids, and they lift it up, and start shuffling towards  
>the infirmary. "Slowly, but surely." I mumbleunder my breath. When we make it to the infirmary, we shuffle to the last room, weaving the best we can between the<br>patients. We rest the stretcher on a bed, and get to work. Before long the arrow, and bits of metal are completely out of her system. Then, Nico comes walking up with  
>some damp towels that I use to mop up some of the blood around the wound with. "Hey, Nico, could you help me a little here?" I say. Though, strangely, this time I<br>really do need his help. "Sure, with what?" He asks unsurely. "Okay, first, I need you to close the curtain that seperates this cubicle from the others." I say,  
>and watch as he swiftly drags the curtains in place. "Next, I need you to hold her head down, I need to insert an IV in her neck." He gently rests his hands on her<br>neck, and watches as I push the needle into her vein. She lets out a soft growl, but other than that, stays quiet. I open my mouth, then close it. Hesitating. I sigh,  
>and look him in the eye. "Can you go get Michel, and, you, you might not want to come back in afterwards. We're going to have to perform surgery." I say solomly.<br>He turns even more pale and says: "I'll go get Michel, but, just promise me you'll try?" He asks. "Of course I'll try, or, yoiu know what? No I'm not gonna try."  
>I tell him and see hurt flash in his eyes. "I'm not gonna try." I repeat. "Because William Solace does not TRY. He accomplishes. And I swear on the Styx Nico Di Angelo<br>that I will do everything in my power to save this Hellhound. Even if it is the last thing I do." I finish. He flashes a gratfull smile, and sets off to find Michel.  
>Not 2 minutes later, Michel comes in, with a surgery bag.<p>

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~Till after surgery~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

(Still Will's POV)

I sigh. Finally done. That had taken its tole on Michel, and me, but Sheba is now in a successfull state. (Read: Barking like mad, wanting Nico.) She barks  
>again, and I moan. I stomp out to the waiting room, where Nico is waiting. I glare at him and say deadly calm: "If you don't go in there to see your pet, and stop the<br>Gods-forsaken barking, I am going to blow." He stares at me blankly for a second, before smirking and asking: "Which room doc?" I smile with relief, and lead him to  
>the back. I stop before the curtain, just listening to him barking. I clench my fists and look at Nico. "Please, PLEASE, I am begging you go in there and stop the<br>barking." I drop to the floor, and grip Nico's shirt, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. His eyes glint myscheviously. "Oh, I don't know, I think he's content with barking."  
>He says. I stare at him in disbelief. He smiles and walks inside. Immediatly the barking stops. I run into the room, and shout: "Thank the Gods for the sweet, <em>sweet <em>  
>silence." I drop to my knees in front of Sheba and say bluntly, "Hello, doggie." It barks happily at me, then procceds to lick the entire side of my face. I look at<br>Nico and make a "Yuck" face, and he laughs. I gasp and whip open the window. I goofily shout at the top of my lungs: "I AM BLESSED BY THE GODS! I AM ABLE TO MAKE  
>NICO DI ANGELO LAUGH!" I get a few eye rolls, and strange looks but other than that, there's no response. I shrug, and turn to smile at Nico cheekily, while closing<br>the window. He glares at me, and scratches Sheba behind the ears. I widen my eyes, as I get an idea. "What?"He asks. "Oh, I, um, well you see, I, uh..." I studder,  
>as I burn bright red. "What is it?" He prys. "I was, I was wondering if I could pet your dog." I say shyly. He stares at me dumb-founded for a moment, before replying.<br>"You just performed surgery on her, and now you're nervous about petting her?" He asks. I blush, and nod looking away. "Sure." He says. I snap my head up to stare at  
>him wide-eyed. "Really?" I ask jumping up and down. "Yea, why not." He says. I smile really big, and cautiously move closer to her. I slowly bring my hand up, stopping<br>whenever she shifts. "Jeezus!" Nico exclaims, resting his hand on top of mine, pushing to onto Sheba's warm fur. I gasp and jerk my hand back. Nico looks at me, an  
>eyebrow raised. "I just touched a Hellhound!" I yell excitedly. He gives me a look I don't understand, then grabs my hand again. "Here, you can pet her you know." He<br>says, resting his fingers in the gaps between mine. He sets my hand on Sheba's fur, keeping his hand firmly on mine. I smile, and scratch her head lightly. She pants,  
>and wags her tail enthusiasticly. I look up at Nico with a smile across my face, only to see he was already looking at me, a faint smile playimng across his lips. His<br>lips...I shake my head slightly, trying to rid my head of those thoughts. What he does next surprises me, He looks me straight in the eye and asks "You know, I think  
>it would be a good idea if you sat at my table durring dinner tonight, I mean, Percy does and I could use someone to keep me from strangling him..." He trails off<br>looking at me for a response. "But Chiron..." I say, nervous to get on the centaurs nerves. "Oh, don't worry about him. Since I'm an only child when Hazels not around,  
>he talked to me, Percy, and Jason about it, and said that other campers are allowed to sit with us. Plus, Sheba will be there..." He ends with a glint in his eye. He<br>knows he won with that. I slowly nod my head. "Yea, I'd love to."

A/N: Oh I'm so mean... Next chapter will be the dinner and another SURPRISE... I will update when i get a certain number of reviews that I will not tell you, for I  
>want as many reviews as I can get, not just a set number. I <em>do<em> have a set number, but I'm not telling for I want to know what you think of the story, and if you liked  
>it enough to review. Plus, all reviews are welcome, criticizm, support, ideas for future chapters etc. BUT I must ask for the minimum amount of cussing possible,<br>for the fact that not only can they send the wrong message to the author, but also, it can be peer presurre, and I don't want a lot of bad vibes coming off of like...  
>3 reviews. That just stresses me out and gives me writers block. So <em>please<em> tell me what you thought of the story. And if you see a ton of spelling errors, thats  
>because, I'm writing on my Notepadon my computer, and I haven't installed spell check on it yet so... Yea. Tell me what you thought of my story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico POV:

"Hazel!" I shout. She looks up from her book, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?" She asks. I moan and fall back on my bunk. "Nico." She says gently,  
>coming over to sit by me."Nico, what's wrong?" She asks, softly. Gods, I think. I definately don't deserve to have her as a sister. She looks at me expectantly,<br>waiting for me to ask her what I wanted. "Uhhhh..." I manage, suddenly nervous. She smiles encouragingly. "How, how do I look?" I ask sheepishly. Her eyebrows raise to  
>her hairline, and her mouth forms an "O" in surprise. I groan and flip over, so I can burry my head in the pillows to hide my growing blush. "You look fine Nico. But,<br>if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to know?" She says. "Because Will is sitting by me tonight, and if I look like death itself, he's going to make me spend  
>another 3 days in the infirmary." I reply. I feel bad lying to my sister, but it was half the truth. He probably would make me spend a longer time in the infirmary.<br>"Ooohhh, well in that case, you might want to let me fix some...stuff." She says hesitantly. I raise an eyebrow at her but let her fix it. She rolls my cuffs up a  
>little bit, fixes my collar, then starts rummaging through her bag. "What are you getting?" I ask her. "Oh, uhhh, you'll see." She studders. Okay, now I'm worried.<br>Hazel never studders. "Hazel?" I ask cautiously. She sighs, and turns to face me. "Do you trust me?" She asks. Without thinking, I reply "Of course, with all my heart,  
>why?" She looks at me perplexed, then commands "Then close your eyes. Trust me, I promise it wont hurt." I look at her warely, but obey. I hear her rummaging some more<br>then footsteps walking towards me. I feel her sit down on the bed, Then run something through my hair. My eyes fly open as I realize what she's doing. "Hazel, why are  
>you brushing my hair?!" I ask her incredulously. "And, more importantly who's hairbrush is that?" She's holding a bright pink hairbrush, while the one she owns is a<br>dark blue. "It's Annabeths, and I'm brushing your hair, because it makes you look more healthy, Nico, honestly. You should probably get a hair cut though. You look  
>like you're transforming into a girl." She informs me. My reaction: Sticking my tounge out at her. She rolls her eyes and tells me I look presentable. Then she shoos<br>me out to go eat dinner.

Will POV:

I run to the dining pavilion to get my food. I get a hamburgur, fries, and an apple. As an afterthought, I grab an extra apple, because Nico probably wont.  
>"Holy Hera! What's got your 100 watt smile working this time Will?" I hear from behind me. I whirl around, to stare into stormy grey eyes. "Hi Annabeth!" I reply,<br>ignoring the question. She chuckles. "Hi Will, but seriously, what's got you in such a good mood?" She asks curiously. "Oh! I didn't tell you? I get to sit by Sheba  
>at dinner tonight!" I say enthusiasticly. She raises an eyebrow. "So, let me get this straight. You're bouncing off the walls, because you get to sit by a Hellhound?"<br>She asks, looking at me like I'd grown 2 heads. I nod my head energetically, and she smiles. "Okay, and tell Nico that if Percy's being a jerk tonight, he has my  
>permission to threaten him. Okay?" She asks. "Yea, okay." I nearly shout. I bound over to the Hades cabin, and plop down next to Sheba. I look for Nico, and see that<br>he's still getting his food. "Hi doggie!" I say, smiling at her. She barks in reply, and looks back at Nico. Wow, I think. This dog is really protective of Nico.  
>My thoughts are interupted by Nico sitting down next to me, and slipping Sheba the majority of his food under the table. That sneaky little demigod! Well, at least I<br>brought him an apple. Speaking of which. "Hey Nico?" I ask. "Yea?" He replies looking at Sheba. "Don't ask how, but somehow I knew you weren't going to be eating very  
>much, so I snagged you an apple." I say while holding it out like I just won the nobel prize. His mouth quirks up in a tiny smile, and takes it. I smile like I just<br>won a huge victory, which, in my mind, I did. Just then Percy walked over.

Percy POV:

As I go to get my food, I look over at the Hades table. And about scrape my jaw against the ground. There, at the Hades table i Nico, sitting with Will Solace,  
>smiling. Even I can't get him to smile! But what he does next surprises me the most. Will hands Nicoan apple, but, get this, Nico starts eating it! I have begged that<br>kid to eat, and all he does is turn his nose up to the food I bring him. Jason can't even get him to eat! Wow, I think. Will really is changing Nico for the better.  
>Heck, it was just a week ago that Nico was so pale he was almost translucent. But those 3 days in the infirmary had gotten Nico's Italian olive skin back, and the dark<br>circles under his eyes had almost disappeared. I finally get out of line, and drop into the seat on the other side of Nico. Will looks at me and his eyes light up.  
>"Oh! I almost forgot! I was standing in line by Annabeth, and she told me to tell Nico that 'If Percy's being a jerk tonight, you have her permission to threaten him'<br>That's all I know." He adds at my look of disbelief. I groan and slump down in the chair. "But now I can't even call him names!" I whine. This is no fun! Teasing him  
>(In a friendly way,) is easy and most of the time, it's funny. I sigh, and go to sit by Jason at his table.<p>

Will POV:

I watch Percy leave, then turn back to Nico. "So, do you like, give Sheba treats or something?" I ask. "Because I think I'm brave enough now to try and feed  
>her." I say, smiling proudly. Nico smirks. "Yes, I do have a treat you can give to her." My bravado facade falters a little at his willingness. I shrug it off as<br>surprise at the fact that I want to feed his puppy. I grin at Nico, then start bouncing in my seat. "When can I give it to her? When csn I give it to her?" I say  
>excitedly. He shrugs "I guess now, since she's already finished. But you have to make her do a trick for it." He adds. My eyes widen, so this is why he smirked...<br>Oh well, I guess I walked into that one. "Okay, like what type of trick?" I ask. He thinks for a moment. Then his eyes light up. "Well, I usually just make her fetch  
>something for me. If you tell her where something is, and a breif discription of it, she can go get it. Or, you can have her run around camp, with us on his back." He<br>says as an afterthought. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Is she even strong enough to hold us up?" I ask, bewildered. He nods. "Yes,  
>and she can run really fast." He answers. "I wanna do that! I wanna do that!" I exclaim, jumping up and down in my seat like a 3 year old. Nico smiles. "Okay. Sheba,<br>around camp once, go easy, this is his first time." Then he sits on her back, and gestures for me to sit behind him. I do, then, before she starts running, he tells me  
>"You might want tohold on to me." As she starts racing around camp, I grip Nico's waist for dear life. After about 3 laps, I relax a little, and wrap my arms fully<br>around his waist. I hear Nico gasp, and I burry my face into the back of his shirt. He rests his hands on top of mine and says "Are you scared yet Solace?" I reply  
>almost immediately. "Never, Death boy." He scowls and tells Sheba something I can't hear. Then before I know it, she's running so fast the world around us turns to a<br>blur. I suck in a breath, and tighten my grip around Nico's waist. He chuckles, and tells Sheba to stop. She stops, and as I get off, I realize the zipper of my jacket  
>is caught on Nico's belt loop. "Uhhh...Nico?" "Yea?" He replies. "My zipper's caught on your pants." I state. He looks at the zipper in disbelief, then untangles it.<br>I hear a loud cough, then crying. "Oh, come on Chuck, please stop." I look up to see Coach Hedge, holding a very cranky baby satyr. "Here." I say, and come to take the  
>baby. Most of the time, as soon as I pick him up, he stops crying. Sadly, this is not one of those times.<p>

I look at the baby suspiciously, then smile. Oh, he is gonna hate me, I think. "Here Nico, have a baby." I say, then dump the kid in Nico's arms. Nico's eyes  
>widen, and he shifts the baby in his arms. I look at Coach Hedge, then back at the baby in disbelief. He stopped crying. "Hi there." Nico whispers, and the baby is<br>lost in a fit of giggles. Nico scrunches his eyebrows, looks at me and asks, "Is the kid laughing at me or..." I smile, and reply, "No, he's just happy." I say moving  
>so I stand behind Nico. I bring my arm around and rub Chucks head. He gives Nico a gummy smile, then starts playing with his shirt. I look at Nico and see his normaly<br>hard facade is gone, replaced by a soft look in his eyes, and a faint smile. "So he likes me." Nico whispers. I smile and say, "Yea, I think he wants to hang out with  
>you today, Nico." N-nii-Nico" The baby says smiling. "He said my name!" He exclaims beaming at me. I smile, and decide to ask him if he wants to hang out today. "You<br>know, I have to babysit Chuck today, and I think that he would really like it if you stuck around..." He bites his lip and looks at Coach Hedge. "I-I want to, but  
>Sheba needs to stay with me..." As he catches on, Coach Hedge adds: "And, as long as Sheba doesn't bite, I think it would be good for Chuck to see other animals."<br>Nico smiles and says, "Okay, sure, I'll help you babysit him."

A/N: Oh my Gods! I am soooo happy right now! I woke up to see that I had 4 reviews, with compliments, or ideas in them! I want to give a special shout-out to morbid  
>bookworm for telling me to add paragraphs, because after I saw that, I looked at my other chapter and realized it would look more profetional if I added the paragraphs,<br>so thanks for that! The next chapter will be babysitting Chuck, with a surprise visitor... My number of reviews last time was 4 so thankyou to those first 4 reviewers  
>for this chapter. also, if I get my number of reviews, I most likely will be posting only on the weekends, with a few exceptions. Also if I don't post in a couple weeks,<br>it's because mid-term exams are coming up, and I have to study... So thankyou, and ideas are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Will POV:

As we walk to the Hades cabin, Nico pipes up. "Uhhh, Will? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Chuck won't want to hang around in the Hades cabin. I mean, it's a pretty scary place." I look at Nico and smile. "He'll be fine. Besides, you made him laugh, how scary could it be." Then I get more serious. "Unless, you don't want us to go there?" He shakes his head. "No, I just don't want Chuck to start, like, screaming or something." I nod my head in understanding. We reach the Hades cabin, and Nico opens the door. He rests Chuck on his hip, and turns to face me. "So, what do we do?" I grin, "Well, most of the time we sit on the floor with him, and distract the little guy with toys, but others we feed him, change his diapers, and put him to sleep." I say, ticking them off on my fingers. "Oh, and I don't know about you, but I prefer the first option." He looks up at my through his lashes, and smiles. "I would gladly do that, except for the fact that we don't have any of his toys here..." I beam, "Never fear! Will Solace is here!" Then pull my bead necklace off, and hand it to Chuck. Nico raises an eyebrow at me, but none the less, watches as Chuck takes the thread, and starts weaving it through his fingers. Nico smiles at Chuck, and he replies by laughing, and giving Nico another gummy smile. I laugh, and take Chuck, setting him on the floor. We sit across from him, leaning on the bunk behind us. I look at Nico, and am surprised to see him look at ease. One of his legs is bent at the knee, an arm slung across it. His other leg is sprawled out in front of him. Chuck crawls over to Nico's leg, and pulls on his pants, getting Nico's attention. Nico looks down at Chuck, and Chuck holds out his hand, which is now tangled up with the string of my necklace. He sniffles and starts crying. "Hey, hey, don't cry, I can get it off." He says as he picks Chuck up. He untangles the string and hands it back to me. Then he turns his attention back to Chuck. Nico's eyes light up and he murmurs "I have just the thing he would love… Will? Would you hold Chuck for a moment?" "Uhhhh, sure." I reply hesitantly. "Mind telling me what you're getting?" I ask. A small smile plays with his lips, as he shakes his head. "You'll find out soon enough Solace." He gives a sharp whistle and Sheba shadow-travels to him. My eyes widen, "Your dog can shadow-travel?!" I ask impressed. He looks at me dumb-founded. "Yea, how didn't you know that?" He asks. I just shrug. Nico looks at Sheba, and starts telling her what to do. "Okay Sheba, you get to play with a baby Satyr today, but go easy on him at tug-of-war, okay?" She barks happily, and goes over to sit by Chuck. Chucks eyes widen at the sight of Sheba, and he looks at me. I smile gently, and pet Sheba on the head. He smiles, and starts petting Sheba's side. She lies down next to him, and buries her nose into his side. His face contorts, and he squeals with laughter. He flips over to try and get away, but she has him cornered. As Sheba tickles the baby Satyr, I look at Nico.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" He looks thoughtful for a moment then grins evilly. "I'm going to test you on your knowledge of the Gods and Goddesses." He states as though it is the simplest thing in the world. I groan. "How do you know that you know more about them than me?" I ask slyly, trying to get out of playing. He looks at me, but this time, his face is void of all emotion. "Bianca, she got me started on this game, it was called Mythomagic. It taught you all about the Gods, relatively how powerful they were, and there symbols. And, when I came here, it was like the game had just come to life." He explains, looking at his hands. I stare at him in shock. "Did-did you just say _Mythomagic_?" I ask. He looks up startled. "Y-yea, why?" I look at him in disbelief. "Mythomagic, as in the game that I am thoroughly obsessed with, that I have every card, and all but one of the figurines for?" I ask surprised. Nico looks up at me in pure shock. "You-you played that game?" He asks. "Not played, play, I just need one more figurine, then I will have the entire set." I state proudly. "What figurine are you missing?" He asks curiously. I blush, and look down. "It's the Apollo one." I mumble under my breath. Nico blushes and rummages under his bed. His head pops back out, and he looks at me. "Um, you know, I, uh, I have an extra Apollo figurine that you could have." My eyes widen to the size of bowling balls, and my mouth drops to the ground. "I-you-what?" I said unable to comprehend what he's offering. He cracks a smile, and hands it to me. I stare openly at him, until he blushes and looks down. I open my mouth to ask him something, and then close it again. I set my jaw into a hard line and look down at my shoes. "I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again tomorrow? Maybe without Chuck?" I whisper softly, not looking up in case he catches a glimpse of my blush.

He gasps, and says "Uh, sure. That, that would be nice." I look up at him and smile. Then, without thinking I wrap my arm around Nico's shoulders, and say "Then, I can whoop your butt at Mythomagic." I look down at him and grin. He looks up at me and scowls. "First of all you will _not _win against me, I have never lost a game of Mythomagic before, and second of all, why do you have to be so tall? I have to crane my neck up just to look you in the face." He states snuggling further into my side. He shivers, and I shout. "Jeez Nico, you should've told me you were cold!" I wrap my other arm around him, and pull him as close as possible. "I'm not cold!" He protests. I raise my eyebrows and grab one of his hands, enclosing it between mine. He visibly relaxes and sighs. "So maybe I was a little bit cold? It's not that big a deal." He states stubbornly. "It is to a big deal. You feel like you just went for a nice stroll in Antarctica!" I argue. He sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. I smile and loosen my arms a bit, letting them rest around his abdomen.

He stiffens and bites his lip. "What? Where are you hurt?" I demand going into doctor-mode. He looks up at me in disbelief. "H-how did you know I was hurt?" He asks. "That doesn't matter, now where are you hurt?" I ask (Read: Command) again. He sighs and lifts up his shirt. I look at his now exposed side, only to be glared at by 3 angry looking gashes that start at his hip, and slither all the way to his abdomen. "Nico." I whisper. I look at him and see that he's looking at the ground, almost as if he's going to be yelled at. "Look at me, if I didn't catch that, these would become infected, and then you'd still come see me about them, so this just means that it won't hurt as much." He looks me in the eyes and scowls. "Why do you have to be right all the time?" I laugh and pick up Chuck. "C'mon I don't think Clarisse will mind baby-sitting this little guy for a little while." He looks down at Chuck and I shift him in my arms. "You know, he's starting to get kinda heavy, do you mind holding him for a while?" I look up at Nico, and he's fighting a smile. "Sure, no problem." He replies holding his arms out. I transfer Chuck over to Nico's waiting arms, and sigh in relief. "He," I say pointing to Chuck, "Is a very heavy baby." Nico looks down at the now sleeping Satyr in his arms and smiles. "Yea, but he's okay, so, I guess it's not that bad." He looks up at me through his lashes and I have to remember to _breathe, just breathe_.

I don't understand how he has this effect on me. I've never had to remember to breathe, or be caught staring, or have my heart go a million miles a minute, or have so much to say but it just won't come out of my mouth. I open my mouth to say something, but close it as my hands start to sweat. I can't talk, I can't move as I realize: I am deeply in love with Nico Di Angelo. "Holy (Insert cuss word of your choice here)." I say as I come in full terms with what I just admitted. "Will! Will! Are you okay?! Will!" I hear someone call. I look down to see Nico tugging at my shirt with one hand, while balancing Chuck in the other. "Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine, just…realized something." I say. He looks at me doubtfully, and asks. "What did you just realize then?" He asks curiously. "Um the fact that the snow-ball dance is coming up soon and I don't have a date." I hear a string of Italian words come out of Nico's mouth, and am suddenly very glad that I cannot speak that language. I look at Nico amused. 'So, I'm assuming that you forgot about that to then?" He looks at his feet and imperceptibly nods his head. I laugh, and then a sudden idea pops into my head. "Uhhhh, you know, we, uh, we could go together, I mean if you want to." I take a sudden interest in the ground, as to only hide the blush that is definitely creeping its way up the sides of my face. I hear a strangled noise, and then he replies. "Uh, sure, I mean that, that would be great." I look up in time to see Nico blush, and look quickly away. "Great." I murmur under my breath. He gives me a slight smile, and then his face contorts into a mask of confusion, and he looks around for something he can't see. I see his face fall in despair, and I immediately tense up, worried. "What is it?" I ask. "N-nothing." He replies.

I brighten up as I remember the surprise I have planned for him. "Oh my Gods, Nico, do you remember how the Gods allowed one gift of some sort to any cabin who helped out in the war?" He looks at me suspiciously, but nods his head. "Yea, I used mine to make sure Percy and Annabeth got back from Tartarus, because my dad gave me mine early." I smile, "Well, let's just say my cabin gave it to me since I'm the only one that's staying over the summer, and I used it on a certain son of Hades." His mouth drops in surprise, but he quickly composes himself. "And," I add, "It should be here soon, in fact, we have just enough time to drop Chuck off, then come back." He rolls his eyes at me, then says, "I swear, if you got me a bright colored t-shirt like Percy did, I will literally kill someone." I smile and shake my head, "No shirt, I promise." He rolls his eyes again and we start walking to drop Chuck off.

~ I am going to start putting quotes during line breaks: With great responsibility, comes a great need to take a nap. ~

After we drop Chuck off with Clarisse, I practically drag Nico to my cabin. I sit him down on the bench-swing, and go inside to grab the things for stitches. I grab thread, a needle, and a numbing shot. I come out, only to see Nico shaking his head. "There is no way you're sticking me with those." He states. I sigh, and come to sit by him. "Let's just go inside, okay?" I ask. He looks up at me with unsure eyes, but nods his head anyways. I smile warmly, get up, and offer him my hand. He takes it, and gets up. But he doesn't let go. I start walking inside, still holding his hand. As soon as we are inside, his eyebrows scrunch up. "Where's everybody else?" He asks. "They went home over the summer, but I couldn't, 'cause my mom already has to many mouths to feed, and, I mean, I know she wouldn't say anything about it, but she'd have to work twice as long after I left, just to pay off what I ate." I finish, looking at the ground. "Well, you could always Iris message them, though I'd warn them first, the last time I had to Iris message someone, they were in the restroom." He shivers and I chuckle.

"Well, if you won't let me 'stick you' how am I supposed to clean your wound?" I ask wearily. He looks thoughtful for a moment, and then looks up at me. "L'ultima volta in assoluto che abbia mai ottenuto un colpo, ho dovuto afferrare mia sorella mano di Bianca, per non perforare il Dottore. Non credo che sarebbe sicuro per voi di darmi un colpo, per non parlare mi danno punti." I sit back, shocked. "What?" I ask weakly. He smirks, and translates: "The absolute last time I have ever gotten a shot, I had to grip my sister Bianca's hand, as to not punch the Doctor. I don't think it would be safe for you to try and give me a shot, let alone give me stitches." I roll my eyes and reply: "You won't hurt me." He raises an eyebrow. "Hey! The only reason I punched that doctor, was because of reflexes." "Exactly, which is why you won't hurt me, because you know I would never hurt you on purpose." I say matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes. "If you want to take that chance, by all means I won't stop you." I look at him, and immediately reply, "As long as you don't squirm it'll be over within a couple seconds." I realize I am still holding his hand, and tug him over to my bunk. "Okay," I say giving him a pillow. He raises an eyebrow, and I explain. "Well, I know how sometimes people need to grip something in order to keep still, and I can't really offer my hand right now so…" I say trailing off. "Okay, anyways, I'll talk you through it, counting to 3 before 'sticking you' as you prefer to call it." He smirks, and nods his head. "All right, I'm going to give you the numbing shot in 3, 2, 1" I say. He winces, but doesn't grip the pillow, or (Thankfully) punch me.

I rub his arm where the needle went in, and start talking. "Okay, the worst is over, now we just have to wait until the shot runs it's course, then we can stitch you up." "How do you know when the shot starts working?" He asks before promptly dropping the pillow. "Something like that happens." I reply. "I'm gonna stitch you up now, so I need you to lay down, okay?" He nods and lies down on my bunk. I smile reassuringly, and pull up his shirt. He tenses up, and then relaxes. I give him another smile, and start to stitch. As I stitch, I can tell the numbing shot is starting to wear off, because half way through, he grabs the sleeve of my shirt and closes his eyes. As soon as I'm done, I rest my hand on his forehead, and brush my thumb across one of his eyebrows. I watch as he relaxes and sighs with relief under my touch, and smile slightly. I continue this for a few minutes, before realizing he had fallen asleep. I gently pull my hand back, and lean forward, kissing the top of his head lightly, before laying down in the bed next to him, Kayla's, I think. I roll over so I can see him, and soon fall asleep, the last thing I see being Nico, smiling slightly in his sleep.

~ I almost just caused the end of the world with a nosebleed! ~

When I wake up, my eyes are met with inky black ones. I smile and curl back into the pillow. "Will," He whispers, "What time is it?" I roll over to look at the clock. It reads 3:52. My eyes widen with sudden realization. "Uhhhh, its 3:52, and we just missed lunch." I look over at Nico, and confusion is clear across his face. "What's so bad about that?" I open my mouth, and then hesitate. "Um, it's 3:52 _the next day._" I explain. His eyes go wide with shock, and he chokes out, "Are you _positive?_ It, it might not be." He adds unsurely. "Well," I say, "There's only one way to find out." Then I get up and walk over to the door. I look over my shoulder to see Nico propping himself up on his elbow, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. My breath catches as he says, "Can't we just stay here a little longer?" I roll my eyes and walk over to him. "Fine, but move over. I feel horrible having made Kayla bunk up with someone else." He rolls his eyes but makes room for me anyways. I smile and climb into bed next to him. I let out a sigh, and roll over so I am looking at him. He scowls and grabs my shoulders, pulling me down so I'm face to face with him. I grin, and pull him to me in a hug. He stiffens, but soon relaxes and I realize that my crush, Nico Di Angelo, has just fallen asleep in my arms. I smile and snuggle further into him. Right before I fall asleep, I feel him hug back.

~ I will fill this in later~

When I wake up again, Nico is still sleeping, snuggled into me, with his head in the crook of my neck. I blush thinking of how embarrassing it would be if my siblings had walked in while we were sleeping. Nico stirs against me, snuggling further into me. I smile, and cup his cheek with my hand, tilting his head to look up at me. "You ready to get up yet?" I ask smiling. He groans and rolls over. "Oh no," I say faking horror, "You didn't forget your surprise did you?" I ask slyly while propping myself up on my elbows, leaning against his back as to look at his response. He rolls his eyes and gets up. "Where is it?" I smile, "It should be in your cabin." I state proudly. He rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist, pulling me out of bed. I decide to be brave, and entwine my fingers with his. H looks at me surprised, but squeezes my hand anyways. I open the door for him, and look soon enough to catch a glimpse of his blush. As we're walking back to the Hades cabin, Nico suddenly freezes. He pulls his sword out of its sheath, and whispers, "There's someone in my cabin." I smile, and reply, "That means your surprise is here." He looks at me incredulously, and then adds, "Who in their right mind would want to hang out in the Hades cabin?" I smile and answer with, "Go look." He glares at me then walks over to the door throwing it open.

Nico's POV

I throw open the door thinking he got me a new jacket or something, but what I see takes my breath away, brings tears to my eyes, and almost makes me drop to my knees. "Bianca?" I whisper.

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhh yes I did! Next chapter: Family reunion, minor Solangelo cuddles. And a Hades lot of teasing. My number last time was supposed to be 10, but I got so majorly bored… Also, I corrected any grammar errors, or miss-spells in my other chapters because my mom **_**finally **_**put Microsoft Word on my computer… so yea…**

**Fly on,**

** FangTobiasPercy**


End file.
